


Trauma Bingo (the Avengers need ALL the therapy)

by LBibliophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Assassins & Hitmen, Avengers Feels, Bingo Fill, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Drowning, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oh shit aliens exist, Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Star Spangled Bingo, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Therapy, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, What Happened in Budapest (Marvel), everyone has it, everyone needs it, falling, lots of traumatic subjects are touched on briefly and non-graphically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: SHIELD remembers that trauma therapy exists, and their sights are set on the Avengers.Aka.How many issues can you fit in one team, and can you also get them all in the same person. Succeeding at trauma bingo is not actually winning…For:Tony Stark Bingo 2020 - 3096 - R4: Shared traumaStar Spangled Bingo 2020 - 1:3 PTSDBucky Barnes Bingo 2020 - U4: Occupational hazard[fill details in endnotes]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Avengers Team
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Star Spangled Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Trauma Bingo (the Avengers need ALL the therapy)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure that I like the formatting on this fic, but it's a fun idea and I've spent too long poking at it. So here goes. It's set vaguely AOU-ish.
> 
> Note that a lot of traumatic subjects are discussed, but lightly and non-graphically. Let me know if the tagging etc seems insufficient.

** Attention Avengers **

Due to recent events, SHIELD is reviewing our mental health program.

A new series of counselling sessions (group and private) are being established,  
covering common traumatic elements both exceptional and mundane.  
Appointments to discuss other topics may be scheduled according to usual procedures.

Below is a list of topics I strongly suggest you consider.  
You _will_ sign yourself up for the appropriate sessions, or they will be chosen for you.

_ Director Fury _

* * *

**Assassination / Elimination**

  * **Bucky Barnes**
  * **Clint Barton**
  * **Natasha Romanov**



Ah yes. SHIELD’s not-so-subtle method of making sure that its professional killers don’t exceed the acceptable level of sociopathic tendencies. - Clint

Umm… - Bucky

Relax, you’ll be fine. If you didn’t pass, they wouldn’t have let you join the team. Besides, if they cause you too many problems, I will stab them. - Natasha

And comments like _that_ , are why they keep making you go to these things. - Clint

**Body Modification**

  * **Bruce Banner**
  * **Bucky Barnes**
  * **Natasha Romanov**
  * **Steve Rogers**
  * **Tony Stark**



C’mon, I don’t even have the arc reactor anymore. Why do I need to waste my time with this? - Tony

1) it was a key feature of multiple traumatic events, and I highly doubt you’ve properly talked to anyone about any of them.  
2) even with its removal, there are ongoing medical implications.  
3) with some of the suit integrations, you requalify all over again. - Natasha

…point. - Tony

Steve, why are you on here? This supposed to be trauma-related; is there something you haven’t told me? - Bucky

Umm, Captain America? Supersoldier serum? Look, just because I volunteered, and the serum was a good thing, doesn't mean it hasn’t been hard to adjust sometimes. - Steve

**Brainwashing**

  * **Bruce Banner**
  * **Bucky Barnes**
  * **Clint Barton**
  * **Natasha Romanov**



Wait, why’s your name down, Bruce? - Tony

I know it’s not exactly brainwashing, but it’s not like I have any control over what the Other Guy does. I just have to deal with the aftermath. - Bruce

Ok, when you look at it like that… - Tony

There’s no chance of me getting out of this one, is there? - Bucky

Barnes, you’re competing with Clint for the position of posterchild. - Natasha

**Child Abuse**

  * **Bruce Banner**
  * **Clint Barton**
  * **Natasha Romanov**
  * **Thor**
  * **Tony Stark**
  * Bucky Barnes



Yes! Out of everyone, _I’m_ the one who doesn’t belong to the Daddy Issues Club! - Bucky

… how much do you remember about your dad? - Steve

Not a lot, but my brain isn’t pulling any punches with my other memories. It’s more the small stuff I have problems with, so all good. - Bucky

About that. Well, he wasn’t really around a whole lot, and when he was, we tried to make sure you _weren’t_. I think there were only ever a few notable incidents, but… - Steve

Damnit! Just because you never had a chance to know your dad… - Bucky

Looks like you get to join the rest of us in family time after all. - Tony

**Displacement**

  * **Bucky Barnes**
  * **Steve Rogers**
  * **Thor**



Aka, 21st century America 101. - Bruce

Y’know, this one might actually be fun: cultural assimilation field trips. Hope we don’t have to wait until Thor’s back. - Bucky

Wait, pop references! Hey Tony, I might start to actually understand some of those nicknames. - Steve

**Drowning**

  * **Steve Rogers**
  * **Tony Stark**
  * Bucky Barnes



I don’t think I have any particular problems with drowning. After all, I can hold my breath for 27 minutes and 34 seconds. - Bucky

At a depth of 15m and not moving, that is. - Bucky

… how do you know that? - Bruce

Well they tested it, of course. - Bucky

Yeah, no. You’re going on this list too. - Bruce

**Extra-terrestrial Existence**

  * **Bucky Barnes**



What’s that supposed to mean?? - Bucky

Ah yes, the ‘Holy shit, aliens exist’ group. Now that was an interesting first few sessions after the New Mexico incident. And presumably again, after… well. - Clint

Aliens exist!? - Bucky

Where did you think Thor came from? - Clint

…Norway? - Bucky

 _Little_ bit further than that… And he’s one of the sane and normal looking ones. - Clint

**Falling**

  * **Bucky Barnes**
  * **Clint Barton**
  * **Tony Stark**
  * Steve Rogers



How is this even its own topic? I bet Fury added it just because of Prague. It’s not even like that was my fault. - Clint

Steve… I know it’s not the same, but I think you should come to this one with us. I’m pretty sure you have more nightmares about me falling than I do. - Bucky

You’re probably right… - Steve

Not to mention, given your aversion to parachutes, I’m going to say ‘jumping’ qualifies you. - Natasha

It was one time! - Steve

**POW, kidnapping and imprisonment**

  * **Bruce Banner**
  * **Bucky Barnes**
  * **Clint Barton**
  * **Natasha Romanov**
  * **Tony Stark**



Hey, Natasha and I are experts at this one. Except she’s usually _trying_ to get them to capture her. I try to avoid it. You guys can be on my team. - Tony

**Sexual Abuse**

  * **Bucky Barnes**
  * **Natasha Romanov**



They’re not going to let me skip this one, are they? - Natasha

With the way your missions tend to go, on top of comments about some of your early training; not likely. - Clint

Well, at least I can keep Barnes company. - Natasha

What? Why am I on here? - Bucky

Don’t argue. I heard the rumours going around the Red Room about ‘special missions’ with the Winter Soldier. You’re coming with me. -Natasha

I… hadn’t actually remembered any of that. Until now. Thanks. So, yeah, that sounds like a good idea… - Bucky

**Resurrection**

  * **Bucky Barnes**
  * **Steve Rogers**
  * **Tony Stark**



I can’t believe SHIELD has enough people to run a group for resurrection-grade near-death experiences! Otoh, yeah, I could probably do with that. - Tony

I talked to Phil, and he’s going to be there. - Steve

He’d better be; and I hope it’s when they have a unit on acceptable timeframes for telling people you’re not actually dead. - Tony

Bucky, I know you don’t want to, but you should really come too. Between falling from the train, HYDRA’s brainwiping and the cryofreeze, pretty much anything covered is going to be applicable. - Steve

Not to mention, you _are_ still legally dead. - Tony

**Torture**

  * **Bucky Barnes**
  * **Clint Barton**
  * **Natasha Romanov**
  * **Tony Stark**



Oh yeah, one of the less fun parts of the whole superspy secret agent gig. - Clint

Tell me about it. Some days being a billionaire genius just isn’t worth the enemies you make. - Tony

… is this a bad time to suggest ‘practice makes perfect’? - Bucky

I know you all have a morbid sense of humour; but Barnes, it really, really doesn’t. – Bruce

**[Classified]** _(Agents Barton and Romanoff, you know what this is – F)_

  * **Clint Barton**
  * **Natasha Romanov**
  * Bucky Barnes



Oh, don’t tell me he went there… - Natasha

Fucking Budapest. - Clint

Ha, it’s not one of mine! - Bucky

Wait. Wasn’t the Winter Soldier… - Natasha

…

To quote Barton, ‘aw, bingo, no…’ - Bucky

**Author's Note:**

>  **Fill details for TSB and BBB**  
>  Title of Piece: Trauma Bingo (the Avengers need ALL the therapy)  
> Card Number: [TSB] 3096  
> Collaborator(s): LBibliphile  
> Square Filled: [TSB] R3: Shared trauma, [BBB] U4: Occupational hazard  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky Barnes & Avengers team  
> Rating: Teen  
> Major Tags/Warnings: Angst and humour, PTSD (many traumatic topics mentioned briefly - see fic tags)  
> Summary: SHIELD remembers that trauma therapy exists, and their sights are set on the Avengers. Aka. How many issues can you fit in one team, and can you also get them all in the same person. Succeeding at trauma bingo is not actually winning…  
> Word Count: 1180


End file.
